


Tormented Illusions

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emptiness, it consumes those alone, that desperately long for sleep to overcome them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Tormented Illusions**

 

Clarke looked out of her window. If it were open...she'd fly out of her cell and plummet to the earth. Descending to her birthright. She took in a breath. The air was always stale, tasting of rust and grime. She took a pen, drawing on her arm. The same two eyes, to a face that she couldn't quite picture.

 

A woman's eyes that looked through her, demanding something. Her obedience?

 

Clarke wasn't sure, but she always saw them.

 

She laughed. It was absurd. As if a person existed that could fill the emptiness...

 

The person that was meant to make everything better, that didn't exist!

 

Yet Clarke still had the dreams, since she was thirteen.

 

About a girl, with wild hair, that wielded a sword.

 

And those eyes.

 

She never forgot those eyes.

 

….

 

Lexa looked to the sky...she was haunted.

 

She was twenty-one...and she was still alone.

 

Something that was unheard of amongst her people.

 

It showed weakness, being unable to find your second heart.

 

The one the beat along yours.

 

But there she was, lying on her back against the grass. Watching the stars.

 

It always gave Lexa a great sense of comfort watching that stars, as though she could find what she was looking for.

 

It had been suggested that her lover had long since died...Lexa had beaten the offender until her fists were bloody.

 

She had to be pulled off the man.

 

Her lover hadn't died.

 

She could feel her, looking down upon her.

 

Sometimes she dreamed about her, wearing strange clothing, laughing.

 

Lexa would always remember her voice, the way it sung, it made her heart soar.

 

She just hadn't found her.

 

“Where are you?” Lexa breathed, “I need you.”

 

She felt her breast...it ached for her...as though it were empty...like she had spilled out her insides...only to remain unfilled.

 

She longed for the hallucinations of sleep, to glimpse upon that haunting woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 

Clarke heard the panic, the screams. She gripped her ears and curled up on her bed, hiding under the covers, trying to block it all out.

 

She could still feel a numbing pain in her wrist from the strange contraption, a wristband of sorts. Its needles cut deep into her veins, and every time she moved a finger, a piercing pain travelled up her arm.

 

They were going to descend to the Earth in these horrible cells. Their prison was going to be set ablaze, and become their coffin.

 

Clarke was almost glad, never again would she step foot amongst the stars. This place would be but a dream.

 

Her father was dead...and her mother...she might as well have stuck the knife there herself. He was floated…taken out of an airlock and left to die.

 

Light's flashed red, and a count down began. People were beating against the walls of their cells. Clarke watched her window, from between her sheets.

 

The fall was quick, and Clarke was clinging to her sheets. Her bed took off, hovering in the air. She watched the Earth closing it. In mid-air, she gripped the frame of her bed, anything to brace the fall. To balance her before the crash.

 

And they did crash.

 

The impact was deafening. Clarke's bed had broken. But she was fine, whatever was left of it had saved her arse. Her window had shattered, glass everywhere...but she saw the sky. For the first time, she was looking up at the universe, instead of down from it's heights.

 

She laughed, her sides splitting. She couldn’t stop. She was hysterical, gripping her sheets and lying on the stiff mattress. It was all she could do. She was horse, and uneasy, but there was also hope.

 

She'd never have to sleep in that fucking cell again.

 

….

 

Lexa rode her horse, it's hooves thundering, as she dug her feet into it's sides.

 

She was hunting, with a bow in her hand, after a deer. She raised it, pulling back the string, about to strike...then she saw the light in the sky, plummeting to the Earth.

 

She stopped, watching it, her face contorted.

 

It was heading toward Polis.

 

Without a second thought she followed it, charging ahead.

 

Then she felt the earth shake...smoke filling the air...and all she could do is beg, hope and plead with her gods that everything was well.

 

….

 

She reached Polis' outer walls. It was safe. Still intact. But that didn't mean the threat was over.

 

A black cloud of smoke swept the city. It was suffocating, and people were evacuating. Swarms of them escaping the thick smog.

 

But Lexa rode on, swallowed by the darkness.

 

Others with spears followed her, charging, screaming.

 

She stopped when she saw it, a giant hunk of metal that had fallen from the sky. It was so close to the Capital, to her people, and that made it enough of a threat.

 

Her people froze, weapons at the ready.

 

Lexa gripped her bow and steadied her horse. People were stumbling from the wreckage, and they were injured. This was no attack...and it didn't seem to come from the mountain.

 

Lexa frowned, they were all so young. What were they doing here?

 

Lexa paused...and the Grounders stepped forward, slowly...and those in strange clothes, struggling to leave the twisted metal, backed away in fear.

 

It was then she saw her, a blonde girl, limping from the shuttle's remains.

 

Lexa rode slowly to her, the girl was coughing, gripping her legs. Lexa dismounted, walked to the girl and gripped her shoulders.

 

Clarke flinched, jerking back...she looked up at the woman. Clarke paused, her mouth agape. She was transfixed...by her green eyes.

 

She felt as if she could fall into them and drown.

 

“I...,”Clarke stammered, “...your her...”

 

That voice...that was definitely her voice!

 

Lexa grinned, she took Clarke's face into her hands, studying it with wild eyes. “Yes, I am.”

 

Before Clarke could think about what it all meant, she felt herself being lifted into the girls arms…Clarke's face on her shoulder.

 

To say Clarke was confused would have been an understatement. Not only was she now on Earth, but she was in some girls arms...being kidnapped?

 

To say this was an awkward situation was an understatement.

 

“Hey, can you put me down?” Clarke piped up.

 

“No.”

 

That's all Lexa really had to say about it.

 

Clarke look at her in disbelief, “Well you've got to.”

“Why?” Lexa gripped Clarke tighter to her chest. Walking past her soldiers she merely muttered. “Help them, see to it these children receive shelter and food.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems half-finished, and only okay, it's because it just wasn't working. I decided to post this for anyone interested, but this story most likely won't be updated again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comment! It feeds the author :)


End file.
